In the Name of Love!
by BlueOrphan
Summary: Making magic potions should never be interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary _

_Stupid Negi, making me keep a diary. What kind of idiot assigns a journal as part of English homework? I thought we were supposed to be learning about Romeo and Juliet or something. Ok so you won't believe what's happened. I was in the room with Negi, the brat was making one of his stupid potions again. Konoka was busy in the kitchen whipping up what by the sounds of it was going to be one mighty awesome batch of Californian Rolls. So anyway, Negi was yapping on about how careful he needed to be blah blah blah blah. Only person paying attention was Chamo and he was trying to get Negi to include pheromones or some perverted crap like that._

_So just as he was putting something in one of the tubes Konoka comes out with the rolls. Then someone knocks on the door. So Konoka goes over and opens it. Surprise surprise, it's Setsuna. Those two have become so close with each other ever since after the whole Magic World adventure I think I could count Setsuna as being part of the room now. She comes over for lunch almost every day after she finishes her kendo training. We already have a spare sleeping bag in the cupboard that has her name stamped all over it, figuratively of course. Sometimes she sleeps with Konoka. You have NO idea how long that took for Konoka to convince her to even get into the same bed with her. _

_Anyway I think Konoka might've tripped or something when she was dragging Setsuna inside because her arms did this weird flailing thing and she was about to do a face plant on the floor. Setsuna tried to help her up but I think she slipped. __Cue the Californian Rolls dropping. There was a lot of yelling and shrieks (I think half of them came from Konoka) and then Setsuna went smack bang into Negi. He dropped the beaker full of potion he had which crashed into the test tubes he'd set up (which was already full of weird magical stuff) and I swear, a giant pink mushroom cloud of smoke practically exploded into the room. After I'd waved away the smoke Setsuna was on the floor unconscious while Konoka was shaking her like a rag doll and crying out for her to wake up. _

_Negi was lying on the floor near the table, groaning. Kid seemed to be ok though. But get this just as I was going to get a bucket of water to wake Setsuna up, her eyes snapped open and the goofiest, most sappy smile I've ever seen came to her face. Then she did this twisting movement that was so fast I was terrified she'd broken her neck. Next minute she has Konoka in that position you see those professional ballroom dancers do with their partners. You know the one where the guy has the girl around the waist and he's bending her down to the floor while they're looking into each other's eyes…holy crap! What the hell? Oh my god, now she's speaking Italian or something! Hey wait…it sounds kind of sexy…argh what am I thinking! _

* * *

><p>A.N: Short I know but be prepared be very prepared because the world you, my dear readers, will step into will be very, very crazy.<p> 


	2. The Italian Conquestador!

Snoozy: Yeah Toy Story 3 was the inspiration behind a couple of scenes in this fic xD

world: No it won't be in Asuna's POV for the rest of the chapters. That first one was the only one.

Ascoeur: Thank you my good sir! I shall wear your stamp with pride

* * *

><p>The Italian Conquestador!<p>

"Negi, what'd you do!" Asuna cried, abandoning her diary as Setsuna spun Konoka back to her feet, flashing Konoka the most charming smile this side of the planet and took her hand to kiss it.

"Nothing I, she tripped and knocked me! It's easily curable!" Negi protested.

"You turned her into a freaking Italian Casanova or something!"

"You know, I think Konoka-jouchan doesn't mind," Chamo mused, his eyes glinting with perverted mischief.

"Aan, uh Negi you can fix this right?" Konoka said with a nervous laugh as Setsuna started spouting what sounded like poetry and doing dramatic hand movements.

"Y-yes certainly, if you just give me eight hours to get the potion up," Negi said hastily.

"What? Why eight hours?"

"It's a delicate process! When Setsuna-san knocked into me everything in the beaker with the liquid inside crashed with the rest of the vials and all the potions got mixed up and then Setsuna'-san must've swallowed some of it by mistake when she fell. It was just meant to be a simple emotion-enhancing potion..."

"What kind of emotions?" Asuna asked.

"Uh...affection and love but then I think I might've put in some pheromones that also enhances some other things because Chamo told me..."

"...Why does a kid your age have stuff like that just lying around?"

"It's basic ingredients," Negi shrugged.

"…questa divina creatura provengono dal cielo! I miei occhi mi inganna e' un angelo?" Setsuna clasped both Konoka's hands, taking a sweeping kneel on the floor and plucked a handful of strawberries spilled from the bowl that'd crashed to the carpet when the table had been upturned.

Jaw dropping, Asuna rubbed her eyes. When the sight didn't disappear she rubbed them again. No she wasn't dreaming. Setsuna was really putting the strawberries in Konoka's now open hand with one and closed it into a gentle fist with her other.

"Mi cara," Setsuna whispered huskily.

"Ok this is just getting too weird, we have got to change her back," Asuna said, shivering. She crossed over to Setsuna and hooked her fingers on the back of Setsuna's kimono. "Come on Romeo, let's leave Negi-"

"Unhand me, rapscallion! Furfante!"

"What the heck are you talking about Setsuna?"

"Furfante! Bruto! Come osi! Unhand me!" She cried and spinning around, she reached over her shoulder and unsheathed Yuunagi.

"Secchan wait don't!" Konoka cried out, leaping in between them just as Setsuna pointed the sword at Asuna's throat. "Can you put the sword down, pretty please? Asuna didn't mean it, right Asuna?"

"Nope," Asuna gulped.

Looking at the redhead suspiciously over Konoka's shoulder, Setsuna withdrew the sword and bowed curtly.

"Amigo?" Setsuna queried, still looking at her.

"That means friend right?" Asuna said blankly to Negi and Konoka.

"Um, to my knowledge yes," Negi said.

"Oh, yeah ok then, yeah amigo, yeah we're amigos," Asuna said brightly, clapping Setsuna on the shoulder all friendly like.

Immediately Setsuna's face brightened and she kissed Asuna on the cheeks both times magnanimously before turning back to Konoka who for the first time Asuna had ever known her, looked speechless.

"Mi angelo! Come, we must go out to the terrace!" Setsuna declared. Before any of them could say anything she grasped Konoka's hand and pulled her towards the verandah outside.

"…You can fix this right?" Asuna said to Negi. "And why's she speaking like that?"

"Um, I can but I mean it'd probably be better for Setsuna-san to stay out of the room while I'm doing it. She seems quite unpredictable at the moment," Negi said nervously. The young mage was already flipping open books he'd pulled off his bookshelf. "The potion was meant to last up for only 12 hours but since I added in too much hemlock and soda I'm not too sure when it'll wear off. As for the speaking part, I'm not quite sure why she's speaking in two different languages but I'd say it's a side-effect."

"You put soda in a magic potion?"

"Yes," Negi looked at her innocently.

Shaking her head Asuna walked over to the sliding glass doors of the verandah and opened them. Setsuna was feeding Konoka strawberries one by one and playing with her hair, a goofy grin plastered all over her face. Konoka was blushing so badly it put Setsuna to shame. Setsuna threw some strawberries in the air and slashed the air with a speed so fast it was blinding, threw her head back and swallowed them in bite-sized pieces. With a grand flourish of her hands and a bow, she opened her arms and grinned at Konoka who clapped, laughing and kissed her on the cheek.

For a long moment Asuna didn't say anything then she whistled, "Hey, lovebirds! You guys want to take a walk?"

"Asuna-san! We have a problem!" Negi rushed over to them. "We have to go to class soon. Setsuna-san can't go like that!"

"Just mark her off as sick. Skipping one day of class won't matter right?" Asuna said.

"Ah…well there may be a problem with that," Negi said.

"What problem?"

"Well, I was just looking over what I did and it looks like the potion um…well," Negi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Spit it out!"

"She won't leave Konoka-san's side until she gets a love confession from her."

Looking at the pair, Asuna said, "Well that shouldn't be hard."

Negi was starting to look more and more sheepish though, "It has to be a real one."

Just as Asuna was about to ask what he meant Chamo suddenly darted in between them with a mini camera and to Konoka and Setsuna. Raising it up to them, the former of which was whispering in her ear and was tinkering with strands of hair between her fingers, Chamo snapped a photo with the flash on. Crying out, Setsuna fell back dropping the strawberries she had in her hand on the floor and looked around in alarm.

"Chamo-kun! What'd you do that for?" Konoka pouted.

"Blackmail! I'll tell you what I'll give you a 50% discount with every second photo you buy!" Chamo said gleefully, snapping more shots from different angles and positions.

Setsuna was blinking rapidly from all the flashes. Finally focusing on Chamo, she growled and lunged at him, yelling something. Yelping, the ermine bolted. Setsuna collided into the table, knocking over the ingredients Negi had started to set out and a few test tubes full of bubbling green liquid that looked like polluted pond water onto the floor.

"Setsuna-san, please be careful!" Negi cried out, diving to the floor and saving some tubes.

Setsuna was too busy chasing Chamo. Vaulting over Negi, she tore after the fleeing ermine out the door shouting.

"Secchan, wait don't go out there!" Konoka shouted, dashing past them after her.

"Alllright and we're out of here," Asuna announced. "We'll get class rep to teach class today how about that?"

"B-But she doesn't know my study plans and-!"

"Relax she'll probably know what to do somehow!" Asuna called over her shoulder dismissively.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Furfante=scoundrel

Amigo=Friend

Bruto=brute

Come osi=How dare you

Mi angelo=my angel

questa divina creatura provengono dal cielo! I miei occhi mi inganna e' un angelo=ah! Who is this divine creature come from the heavens! Do my eyes deceive me is it an angel?

A.N: Thank you all my reviewers and readers. As always, hope ya'll enjoyed it there's more fun to be had next chapter.


	3. Ah! Italian the Language ofViolence?

Ah! Italian, the language of…Violence?

Running down a hallway full of students who were also running, power-walking or otherwise just plain goofing off as middle schoolers are prone to do is never a good idea. And to do it in this particular hallway where the students were Class 3A was disastrous at best. Konoka had narrowly avoided toppling over Hakase who was carrying a mini model of a volcano which meant it was half the size of her, skidding on a pile of stuffed chickens that Zazie and Natsumi had dropped and ended up knocking over Nodoka who was discussing something with Yue.

"Sorry, sorry!" Konoka said hastily over her shoulder to the fallen girl as she side-swiped the class rep who was then knocked aside by Asuna who was following Konoka.

"Asuna-san, watch where you're going! And honestly, Konoka-san, I thought you of all people would have some manners and civility!" Ayaka sputtered indignantly as she peeled herself from the wall.

Asuna screeched to a halt, turning back to Ayaka fuming. The twins were running too from Kaede's room, giggling to themselves. As Chamo lunged over them, Setsuna skidded to a halt so fast Konoka wouldn't have been surprised to see a line of fire where her feet had been and just managed to stop an inch away from them. Flailing her arms wind-milled for a few moments and she teetered before she got her balance back.

Sighing in relief she said ruffling their hair, "Piccoli, be careful."

It seemed impossible but amidst all the hubbub and noise and chaos all 19 students in the hall turned as one, staring straight at Setsuna. Even Asakura stopped taking pictures of Makie who was demonstrating her ability to contort her legs and do figure eights with a ribbon at the same time. Yue dropped her juice box, at a loss for words. The only ones that weren't staring were Kaede and Mana, both of whom were striding down the hallway.

"Um…what?" Fuuka said, looking up at Setsuna stunned.

"Don't worry about her, she's just practicing…French! Yeah, French!" Konoka said quickly, rushing to Setsuna.

"But we don't even have French classes," Ku said.

"And it sounds more like Italian or Spanish anyway," Yue said, recovering from her shock but she was still eying Setsuna warily as she helped Nodoka up from the floor.

"Um yeah it's for a play! She's been learning Italian and French! Now she's just doing a bit of improv you know!" Konoka fibbed wildly.

"Setsuna-san does improve aru…? That doesn't sound like her…" Ku Fei wondered near Hakase.

"It's training for her kendo!" Konoka pasted a nice big convincing smile on her face.

"Didn't you just say it was just for a play and how does Italian and French work in a kendo-?" Yue started to say when Makie ran up to them.

"It's for both!" Konoka said.

"Which one is it?" Yue asked, raising a brow.

"It's so she can transfer those skills to practicing how she can be more flexible with her kendo sword skills!"

"Ooh, a play can I join?" Makie piped up excitedly, eyes shining.

"Uh no sorry it's just a thing she's doing with her kendo club-hey, Secchan can you please stop moving so much?" Konoka pleaded as the aforementioned girl struggled to get herself away from her like a fish on a hook.

"Ah Konoka-dono I just in your grand-father's office. He wants to see both you and Setsuna-dono now," Kaede had reached them and smiled at her genially.

"Really but why…" Konoka started to say when Setsuna stiffened, stared Kaede dead in the eyes and growled.

"Konoka-san!" Ayaka cried out, striding towards them. "Is it true that Negi-san is sick and unable to teach?"

"I didn't say he was sick you stupid iincho! I just said he couldn't teach because something came up so you have to stand in for him!" Asuna shouted, stomping towards them.

A vein throbbed in Ayaka's head. Her face turned red but Chizuru stepped in between them, looking a perky as a chipmunk and said in a chipper voice, "Now now, I'm sure we don't have to fight."

Taking a deep breath, the class prez said, "Chizuru-san is right. I suppose we'll get nothing done by fighting…"

Over Chizuru's shoulder Asuna pulled a funny face at her. Face turning a beautiful shade of purple, Ayaka lunged at Asuna with a strangled cry and the two began to pull at each other's hair, punching and kicking and shout at each other. As a circle formed around the pair, Asakura and Haruna starting to take bets already, Konoka took that opportunity to run.

"Come on Secchan, let's go see grandpa! He's gonna be mad if we're late!" Konoka said quickly, grabbing Setsuna who was eying Kaede like she'd like to gut her and dashing down the hall.

Storming into the room later during class time, Asuna scared the living hell out of Negi who fumbled with the bottle he was pouring water out of into a test tube with green bubbling liquid.

"Damn stupid iincho, stuck-up, arrogant princess I'm gonna…" Asuna grumbled.

"Asuna! What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be at class?" Negi said.

"Yeah but since you put Ayaka in charge she's gone crazy. She's just given everyone parts to speak in that stupid book you've been reading us in class so now I have find that book because I forgot to put in it my bag. I still can't believe she found lines for 31 people in three pages."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad."

"She wants us to act it out in front of the class."

"…Still that'll help you all remember it," Negi said brightly.

Looking at him, Asuna muttered, "You are not normal brat. So you figured out what happened to Setsuna yet?"

"Hmm well, in basic terms the potion made her become bolder in expressing her love for Konoka-san," Negi said. "It only made her overly romantic and dramatic and changed certain aspects of her personality in a full 180 degree circle."

"Ok so what's up with all the fancy language and the violence?"

"The language is a side-effect and the violence, um…that's where it gets bad," Negi rubbed the back of his neck. Smiling sheepishly up at Asuna, he said, "One of the aspects that is enhanced is protectiveness and a certain kind of…uh possessiveness towards the object of the person's affections, in this case being Konoka. It could get out of control if Konoka doesn't confess to her."

"Oh my god, don't tell me…" Asuna stared at him. Slapping her forehead, she groaned, "Oh man! A territorial Setsuna! A protective Setsuna! I mean….not that she wasn't already protective of her but…oh man."

"It's alright I took another look at the effects of the potion I was making and found something. Getting Konoka to confess to her won't just make her not be so attached but also reverse the effects," Negi said. "But it has to be a real confession, spoken from the heart and…"

Asuna stopped at the door, her hand on the knob and a book in her other hand, "What?"

"She has to give her a big wet SMOOCH with tongue on tongue action!" Chamo exclaimed.

Asuna's eye twitched then she said, "Figures."

"Ah, Chamo I didn't see you come back in!" Negi spluttered as the ermine popped up from under the bed-sheets, grinning like a madman. Didn't help that his eyes were gleaming.

"Went to ask Asakura to help print out some photos."

"Don't tell me you're really going to publish those photos you took of Konoka and Setsuna?" Asuna eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course! It's all about money, baby! I gotta earn a living somehow right?" Chamo chuckled.

"Setsuna is going to kill you when this is over," Asuna shook her head.

Whistling, the ermine just flipped through some photos he'd fished out from under the bed-sheets.

* * *

><p>A.N:Sorry I forgot to add a translation for one part of the sentence. Thanks world for bringing that to my attention. I'll include it in this one. There's only two phrases in this chapter.<p>

Piccoli=child

Mi Cara=A term of endearment roughly translates to my love/dear.

Thanks guys for your support. Glad to see y'all are enjoying it xD.

world, Takahashi: If I'd known you guys spoke Italian I'd have have asked you guys to help me out with the translations lool. And world yeah this'll be a fun one to play with xD.

LooMoo: Yeah you don't get to see enough of smooth-talking Setsuna do ya 8D.


	4. Oh Secchan!

Oh Secchan!

"…Konoka…can you tell me why Setsuna-san has my letter-opener at my throat?" The Dean asked extremely calmly considering the circumstances.

"Um…" Konoka just sweat-dropped, moving her hand toward Setsuna's. "Secchan, can you please take that dangerous knife away from my grand-daddy's neck, pretty please?"

Eying the old man apprehensively, Setsuna lowered the letter-opener from his neck and set it back down on the desk.

"I'm waiting grand-daughter," The Dean sat back, inter-locking his fingers together and examining Konoka with that gaze that made her feel like she was put under a microscope.

"Well um, you see grand-dad we had an accident with…potions. It was no one's fault really. I mean, it's not permanent," Konoka started nervously, her eyes flicking down to the shiny wooden surface of the desk-top. "Negi's looking into fixing it. I don't really know why she's acting this way. It's probably something that was in the potion but I think it was because you mentioned about the omiai. Sorry grand-dad I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Setsuna chose that moment to wrap her arm around Konoka's waist and pull her closer to her, so close that if they'd turned their noses would've been touching each other's.

Rubbing his temples, the Dean said, "And why is she speaking Italian?"

"I-I'm not too sure about that one," Konoka said with a slight waver in her voice. Setsuna was idly stroking and playing with her hair.

He looked like he was about to say something else then reconsidered and said, pushing forward a list, "In any case…what I wanted to talk to you about was your next meeting. Today after Negi-kun's class you're to go meet your next omiai. His name is Ralph Esperante and he comes from Europe. He's a very handsome man, a couple of years older than you and he comes from a good family. He's a mage just like you and by all accounts he's suitable for you. He was about to meet you later this week but due to an emergency he's decided to meet you earlier and this was the only time I could fit him in."

"Ok grand-dad," Konoka nodded, pasting a smile on her face.

Beside her, Setsuna's brows creased and she looked at Konoka in concern. Standing up, Konoka bowed and turned around, walking towards the door.

"Mi Amore!" Setsuna cried out.

"Come on Secchan, we'd better get to class before…" Konoka trailed off as she was met with the sight of a rose in her face.

"For my angelo," Setsuna smiled at her, holding the rose up.

"Secchan…" Konoka put her hand to her heart, staring at it. Her face broke out into a wide grin, "Oh Secchan, thank you."

Konoka threw her arms around her in a warm hug, sticking her tongue out at her grand-dad who was watching the scene with a mixture of intrigue and amusement. He jerked his head towards the now empty rose-less vase sitting on the edge of the desk, quirking a brow. Pulling back, she took the rose, tucked it inside the breast pocket of her school blazer and gave Setsuna a kiss on the nose. As expected Setsuna blushed an admirable shade of red. Even her ears went red.

"Bye gramps, I'll see you after school!" Konoka called, waving and taking Setsuna back outside.

"Konoka, don't forget to come this time! And tell Setsuna-san she has to replace that rose she took!"

* * *

><p>"Ah mou, I can't believe I'm saying this to you but you can't be so touchy-feely with me in front of grand-dad. He can't know about us, not yet," Konoka gave her spell-bound knight a fond look once they were outside.<p>

Setsuna didn't seem to be listening though. She had her fingers to her lips, one brow furrowed as she looked like she was deep in thought. Konoka wished she could poke inside Setsuna's brain now and figure out what was going on inside that head of hers even if it was going to be in Italian. And a really, really bad feeling was nagging at the back of her mind. Call it intuition but whatever it was, she was sure that when she opened up the classroom doors of Class 2A things were not going to go so well.

"Konoka-san, Setsuna-san you two are late!" Ayaka cried out dramatically as soon as they walked into the room, pointing her finger at them. The class rep was standing behind the lectern that Negi usually stood.

"Whoa where'd you get the rose from Konoka?" Haruna perked up, snapping to her feet instantly.

"No way, I bet it was a romantic confession by Setsuna-san! Am I right?" Makie chimed in.

"Don't be absurd," Yue spoke up in her usual monotone.

"She's blushing!" Fumika, or Fuuka, yelled out excitedly.

"I am not," Konoka mumbled.

"I can just imagine it now. You two were walking in the gardens then Setsuna picks up a rose from the gardens and kneels down," Yuuna swooned.

"Oh I know what happens next!" Makie piped up. "She confesses her love to her!"

"Now that is a story worth writing!" Asakura said. "Konoka-san, do you have anything to say about this? Details if you don't mind!"

"A love confession?" Nodoka's small voice was just barely audible.

"Don't think about it too much Nodoka," Haruna laughed.

"Where you people get such ridiculous ideas I'll never know," Chisame muttered, typing away something on her laptop.

"That is enough!" Ayaka slammed her hand down on the lectern which had about as much effect as a leaf fighting a hurricane.

"Oi, will you guys stop harassing the poor girl already?" Asuna shouted, her voice effectively drowning out everybody else's. The redhead was up on her feet, glaring around at her classmates.

As the class quieted down, Konoka gave her friend a grateful look. Setsuna on the other hand, was suddenly giving people, Haruna and Asakura in particular, death glares that would have sent Hades himself back to hell.

Fearing for Asuna's safety, Konoka hurriedly ran up to her and whispered, "Can you swap seats with Secchan today?"

"Wait but I need to talk to you-" Asuna started.

"You two up there, sit down so we can continue this lesson that my beloved Negi-sensei had entrusted to me!" Ayaka ordered.

Evangeline, who at that point had been looking bored out of her skull, starting to blow a sizeable bubblegum and paying no attention to the class rep, suddenly leaned forwards slightly. She looked at Setsuna who was beside Konoka instead of in her seat for what seemed to be a very long moment and a terrifying grin formed across her face.

Unnerved, Konoka pleaded, "Please Secchan's not herself you can see that right? I don't think she wants to leave me alone."

Hesitating, Asuna took one look at Setsuna whose eyes were narrowing slightly and picked up her books, "Ok ok but I gotta talk to you when you have a minute. It's important."

With a look at Setsuna, the redhead made her way down to Setsuna's seat. Her neighbor Zazie nodded to her briefly, juggling what looked to be a toaster, a stuffed frog and a textbook all at once.

"Konoka-san, can you read out Juliet's lines for us?" Ayaka asked.

Konoka did so but as she was reading she felt a prickle on the back of her neck like someone was watching her.

"Secchan, can you see if Eva-chan's looking this way?" Konoka whispered to her once she'd finished.

"Si," Setsuna nodded, glancing over her shoulder.

Keeping her head low Konoka bit the inside of her lip. Knowing her, she had some scheme brewing. There were few things that could throw the young heiress for a curveball and Evangeline was one of those few things. Even though she'd been less…evil since the entire magical world adventure she still liked to play around with her classmates. Negi and Setsuna in particular seemed to be her favourite targets. Since Negi wasn't here…

"Setsuna-san, are you listening? It's your turn to read and don't' forget to act it out too with passion please," Ayaka called.

Fumbling with the book, Setsuna read out Romeo's line in a voice that was unusually loud and dramatic. She included all the hand gestures too. She kept on shooting furtive glances at Konoka and when it come to a scene between Juliet and Romeo she turned to her as if she was Juliet and really, really emoted. Konoka was speechless. Around her a few people were snickering and some were smirking. The twins were giggling to themselves and Kaede was watching Setsuna thoughtfully. Haruna was scribbling madly in her sketchbook but Asuna had her eyes glued on the book in front of her. Her mind wasn't there though. When Setsuna finished Ayaka was beaming at her, tears falling down her face.

"That was excellent Setsuna-san! You really should join our theatre group!" She gushed as she sat back down.

Looking slightly bashful, Setsuna shook her head. Jumping slightly, Konoka let out a tiny squeak as she felt Setsuna's hand snake across touching her thigh.

"Are you ok Konoka?" Yue asked from the table across from her. She was following the passage a juice box on the table-top and glanced at her as she heard her.

"Y-Yes!" Konoka's voice ended in a pitch higher than normal as Setsuna's hand wandered up her thigh underneath her skirt. She hastily slapped it away, giving Setsuna a sharp look.

Setsuna looked like a puppy that'd been thrown out into the rain. Feeling a mixture of sympathy and gut-wrenching guilt, Konoka didn't do anything except for blink at Setsuna for a full minute. Then Setsuna _pouted _and faced the front again, starting to draw little circles on the desktop. Konoka stared at her, mouth open. It was cute, too cute!

There was the sound of someone snapping a photo (most likely Asakura). Setsuna didn't say anything for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, Asuna made her way over to her.

"Hey Konoka, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, twisting her fingers together. Setsuna was still sulking.

As Asuna whispered into her ear, Konoka's eyes widened, "What?"

"Shhh!" Asuna clapped a hand over her mouth, looking around at her fellow classmates who were dawdling as usual. "It's not like you haven't done it before right?"

"Yeah but I'm kind of scared I mean she's not herself," Konoka bit her lip.

"Why's she looking like that?" Asuna said, confused as Setsuna's mood visibly dropped.

"Er…never mind that," Konoka started. "Why don't we just wait until Negi-kun's finished the potion?"

"He's going to take ages and we don't have that much time," Asuna grimaced. She put her hands on her shoulders and steered her towards Setsuna, "Why don't you do it now while no one's looking?"

Going a little red Konoka nodded, "Oh alright but this is…she's kind of cute like this you know."

Gathering up all the courage she had Konoka stood in front of Setsuna. Starting, she straightened like a lightning rod her gloomy disposition gone in an instant.

"I love you Secchan," Konoka said and slipped her hand around her neck, pressing her lips against Setsuna's.

Her heart was pounding hard and she could feel her cheeks going warm, butterflies erupting in her stomach. Just as she pulled back Setsuna's hand came up around her shoulder and she returned the kiss back with as much passion as she'd given her back when they'd done the pactio in the magical world. It was 10 ten times better and she would've kept going if the sound of cheering and wolf-whistles hadn't brought her back to her senses. The remaining classmates who'd stayed behind were whooping and grinning at them like hyenas.

"It took you two long enough!" Asakura winked at them.

"Setsuna you sly dog didn't think you had it in you!" Haruna grinned.

"Does that mean that you two are official now?" Yuuna wondered.

"I thought they were already official?" Makie piped up.

"They were already official from the start this just means they're openly official," Chisame rolled her eyes. "I knew there was something going on between you two."

"Setsuna, you ok?" Asuna prodded her cautiously. Setsuna was staring at Konoka with a lopsided grin on her face.

"Mi cara! Luce della mia vita!" Setsuna cried out and practically leaped over the table to suffocate her in a bear-hug.

Slapping her hand to her forehead, Asuna groaned.

* * *

><p>Translations<p>

Angelo=angel

Mi amore=my love

Si=yes

Luce della mia vita=light of my life


	5. I Challenge Thee!

I Challenge Thee!

ChaChamaru was waiting for them when the trio left the class later in the afternoon.

"Master would like me to give you this," The gynoid said, handing Konoka two tickets.

"What's this for?" Konoka looked at them in bewilderment.

"Two tickets to the local amusement park for you and Setsuna-san, courtesy of my master," Chachamaru said.

"So Eva-chan's just giving these tickets out for free?" Asuna raised an eyebrow. .

"She has no use for them so she asked me to give them to you. These are free passes entitled for lovers only and you will get a 70% discount on rides. She said that it would be best to use them today because they will expire by tomorrow," Chachamaru said. Bowing she turned around and walked down the hallway.

"There's a catch somewhere I know it," Asuna grumbled as they watched her disappear down the school grounds.

"It looks like it'll be fun," Konoka said happily. "I'll have to go thank Eva-chan later."

"Ah well, so what'd your grandpa want to talk to you about?" Asuna stretched, putting her hands behind the back of her head and started to walk down the hallway.

"Just the usual omiai stuff," Konoka said airily.

Beside her Setsuna tensed

"Ouch, well good luck with that. I'll go see how Negi's doing with the antidote," Asuna winced. Waving to them, she headed off down to the exit of the school building.

"I guess it's time to go. Come on Secchan you have to promise me you won't do anything to Esperante-san ok?" Konoka sighed.

* * *

><p>Konoka didn't blame the poor guy for being so nervous. Even she was nervous but not because of the situation they were put in but the way Setsuna was practically trying to kill the guy with the power of her eyes alone. She'd had her entire life to get used to Setsuna's little nuances and expressions so sometimes she'd forget that her partner still could be pretty scary at times. It was like she'd reverted back to her emotionless, closed self at the start of the year when they'd re-united. And she could not understand for the life of her why Setsuna had chosen to dress so dashingly. When she'd excused herself on the way to the omiai to get changed Konoka had expected that she'd wanted to change into something more casual. As it was she was decked out in a dark blue suit with coat-tails, a pair of black dress pants, a crisp ruffle around the neck and a dress shirt underneath it. Her black shoes were the shiniest Konoka had ever seen in her life and she'd seen a lot of fancy shoes.<p>

"Um Konoka-san?" Ralph said.

"Y-Yes?" Konoka's eyes snapped back to him. She hitched a fake smile on her face.

"I asked you just a moment ago would you like some more bread-sticks?"

"Oh um no thank you I've had enough thanks," Konoka said hastily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Setsuna inch just a little closer. "Um so what kind of mage are you?"

"Ice and water," He gave her a wry smile. "Everyone always goes for lightning or fire but ice can be just as cool. Take this cup here for example."

He touched the cup in front of her and a thin layer of ice spread across it, seeping into the cup and over the tea inside. Picking it up, he wiggled it and gave it a little toss. There was the sound of cracking and little bits of ice flew into the air along with the water.

"Move," He whispered.

The water froze, stemming from the cup and suspended in the air as a twisted pillar. It thinned down, ice growing at the top and slowly formed petals, the chunks of ice melting into it. Konoka's eyes widened.

"That's…wow that's really amazing."

Rubbing the back of his head, he looked at her. "It's something I've been working on. Guess it worked you seem impressed."

"I've never really seen someone use water magic like that," Konoka laughed.

He waved his hand and the ice dissolved back into water, splashing into a neat puddle back into the cup. Leaning closer he whispered, "That girl's freaking me out a little. She's your bodyguard right?"

Sweat-dropping, Konoka opened her mouth to say something until Setsuna poked her arm. Looking at her, she nearly choked on the tea she'd just started to sip. She was doing all kinds of fancy moves with Yuunagi. When she twirled it around in a full circle seven times without stopping and threw it in the air, catching it and spun it in a 180 degree angle Konoka leapt to her feet, clapping. It was pretty impressive. She'd never seen her actually do those kinds of tricks before and it'd been so fast. Bowing, Setsuna shot Ralph a smirk.

"That's pretty cool Sakurazaki-san," Ralph said, standing. "But can you do this?"

He unsheathed his own sword, a saber that he took from the waistband of his trousers and spun it behind him. Throwing it up into the air he leaned back and caught it with his teeth. Setsuna glared at him as Konoka oohed, clapping politely and swiped the sword from him. She began to juggle hers and his without fail.

"Secchan I'd rather you don't you might hurt yourself…" Konoka began.

Flashing her a grin Setsuna threw both the swords in the air and as they came down caught both of them by the tip using her index fingers alone. As Konoka remembered to breathe (she'd nearly had a heart attack as she thought Setsuna about to stab her own fingers) she laughed nervously and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, ok that's enough you've made your point I think…"

Ralph snatched his saber back though and aimed his sword at Setsuna, "You want a fight Sakurazaki?"

"Aah no we don't need to fight why don't we all just-" Konoka cried, dashing in between them.

Pushing Konoka aside gently, Setsuna stepped forwards her face set and a steely glint in her eye sword poised and ready to draw blood.

In a flash the two struck and the clang of metal resonated through the air. Konoka shrieked and ducked as both their swords suddenly spun into the air towards her.

"Hey, watch it you guys nearly took my head off!" Kotarou shouted from where he'd been walking past with Natsumi.

"Sorry Kota-kun!" Konoka called. "H-Hey you two, stop that already!"

The pair had swiped a bread-stick each from the table and was circling each other. They both froze watching, waiting for the other to make the first move. Konoka was expecting a tumbleweed to roll by and a flock of doves to take to the skies. Then in the blink of an eye they both lunged forwards, breadsticks flying through the air. Konoka nimbly stepped aside as pieces of bread flew in her direction.

Then Setsuna super-charged what was left of her bread with ki and leapt into the air, yelling out, "Shinmeiryu Ougi: Zantetsusen!"

And that was how the breadstick got the honour of being the first ever breadstick to lay down a super-smack-down of epic proportions. It floored the man making a giant crater the size of a giant's fist in the ground and just as deep. It also left Setsuna with a quarter of the bread-stick.

"Uh…you didn't have to go that far Secchan," Konoka said peering over the edge of the hole where Ralph was now lying.

Shouldering what was left of the bread-stick Setsuna looked down at him in satisfaction. Ralph groaned weakly from the bottom of the hole.

* * *

><p>A.N: Whoa this is heaps shorter than the last one. Anyway hope y'all enjoy. Hate it? Like it? Tell me what y'all think and I aplogize to those of you who speak Italian for the mistake in the previous chapter.<p> 


	6. Woe Is Me

Woe Is Me

Sometimes Negi wondered whether he'd have been better off as a normal kid. One that wasn't constantly being used as a punching bag by Asuna or having a vampire teacher who trained him mercilessly. Just sometimes. But at times like this he liked it. He was making potions. Simple, easy and not likely to end up in a bloodbath or put people in hospital as things he did usually resulted in that way when he mixed his class with his magic. The young mage teacher however had hit a road-block, a really bad road-block. He needed a lock of hair from both Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna and Konoka, who were both out of school grounds at the amusement park according to Asuna and wouldn't be back until 11pm at the best.

"Asuna-san we have a problem!" Negi cried out.

"Not now brat I'm busy!" Asuna shouted from the kitchen where she was cooking up dinner. There was a whoosh of flame and a crash of metal. He could smell something burning.

Against his better judgement he got up and hurried towards the kitchen. Asuna came stumbling out with half-burnt clothes and the smell of smoke. Coughing she gasped out, "Burned the fish. What'd you want?"

"I need a lock of Konoka-san and Setsuna-san's hair!" Negi blurted out.

Staring at him Asuna said, "Chamo's rubbing off on you."

"N-No not like that, for the potion!"

"Ah mou, ok, ok let's take some age-changing pills and go get some help from Kaede. She might be able to get us in the amusement park they went to somehow."

"Why would we need age-changing pills?"

"Kids get in for cheaper," Asuna said.

"What kind of retarded idea was this?" Asuna said much later as she, Kaede and Negi wandered the amusement park.

"It's fine! It'll be completely fine!" Kaede, ever the optimistic ninja, said just as optimistically.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Asuna-san. This is a good plan," Negi said happily.

"Of course you'd think it's a good plan you idiot. You're 10," Asuna rolled her eyes. She tugged at the skirt she was wearing.

"But you're 10 too," Negi pointed out innocently.

"…Shut up," Asuna punched him in the side. She was indeed 10.

It turned out that there was another discount-this one involving free passes to single parents and their kids. It was limited and they'd gotten the last ones from the twins thanks to some quick bribery skills from Kaede. Using age-changing pills Negi was now a strapping gentleman of 23 years old while Asuna and Kaede were two cute, adorable 10 year olds.

The only hitch was that people kept on awing and oohing at them which brought attention them. It wasn't a bad thing but it got annoying when the old lady cooed at her and pinched her cheeks going on about how cute she was.

She slapped the lady's hand away and glared at her, "Say cute one more time and I'll hurt you lady."

"Ahahaha, you shouldn't talk like that to people who are trying to be nice to you Asuna-chan," Negi laughed nervously, He pushed her away from the old lady who looked rather offended and received a nice kick in the shins.

"Let's just go find Konoka already," Asuna grumbled walking ahead to leave him nursing his poor shins.

"Roger de-gozaru. I'll contact Negi-bouzu with my card," Kaede saluted to them and sidled away, looking as innocent and normal as any 10 year old girl. Well, a ten year old girl with knives hidden in her sleeves and ninja powers but still a cute, cuddly, carefree ten year old girl nevertheless.

"Um may I ask a question?" Negi said catching up, rubbing his shins.

"What is it?"

"Once we find Konoka and Setsuna-san how are we supposed to get Setsuna-san's hair?"

"Get Konoka to do it."

* * *

><p>Konoka had this weird feeling she was being followed or watched or both. Maybe it was just her imagination. After the disastrous omiai meeting which had Ralph getting his name erased off the omiai list and storming out she hadn't been called to her grandfather's office which in itself was strange. She had taken the chance to make a break for the amusement park and been there ever since.<p>

"Kono-chan?" Setsuna had dressed up in a very simple, very casual striped top and jeans attire with a white hooded jacket and sandals. She was looking at her, holding cotton candy in her hand and a show-bag in the other.

"Huh? Oh don't worry I'm fine Secchan just thinking," Konoka said, sending her a reassuring smile.

What was it Asuna had said? If she didn't confess her love then things would get worse. It was a nice feeling though. Setsuna was still so traditional when it came to expressing love. In just the past two hours she'd done just the opposite and Konoka liked it more and more. She'd especially liked it when Setsuna had been throwing pebbles at the sliding glass door of the verandah of her dorm to get her attention instead going to the traditional route of knocking on her door.

So far they'd gone on the Ferris Wheel, into the Haunted House which she really liked and on a few of the roller-coasters. Setsuna had been weirdly terrified of the last one and in a weird reversal of roles she was the one that had been holding her hand throughout the whole thing. Setsuna had been shaking so much after they got off the last rollercoaster and wobbling on her feet. Then Setsuna had won a koi fishing game and gotten her a prize which was a stuffed koala bear then taken some photos in the photo booth. All in all, as Konoka strode towards the Swan Boat ride hugging her bear to her chest, she wouldn't have given this up for anything else in the world.

But she really couldn't shake that weird feeling that she was being watched….no stalked seemed like the better word. As they walked past a tree hand in hand she heard a rustle above their heads and a bird nest tumbled out of it. Catching it Konoka glanced up at the tree but Setsuna had finished her cotton candy and was tugging Konoka away from the tree, giving it an apprehensive look.

"Hey wait, let me go put this back in the tree," Konoka said.

Before Setsuna could do anything Konoka hurried back, standing on her very tip-toes to reach the lowest branch. Unfortunately she was too short. Suddenly she felt someone grab her around the waist and herself being lifted into the air. Wobbling a little she glanced down to see Setsuna holding her up. Blushing slightly Konoka set the nest back on the nearest branch. Setsuna put her down, sweating slightly. Grinning Konoka gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and before she could react the young heiress took her hand and started to run towards the Swan Boat ride.

* * *

><p>A.N: Uh not much to say here but the usual. Enjoy :] Thanks to my reviewers and readers. I ain't nothing without y'all.<p> 


	7. It's Electrifyin'

It's Electrifying!

It was dark. She was sitting a swan-shaped boat, drifting along a winding river with just Setsuna with cheesy old music playing from hidden sound systems somewhere. She loved every second of it. Cuddling with Setsuna, she leaned her head against her shoulder. It was peaceful. There was barely anyone riding-well except for five boats ahead she could see someone lounging in it.

Setsuna however had been strangely distracted. She kept on looking around and moving. When she reached back over her shoulder to pull out Yuunagi Konoka pulled back and asked, "Secchan what's wrong?"

Shaking her head Setsuna twisted to look behind them and started to stand up. Frowning Konoka pulled her back down. She opened her mouth to speak then Setsuna went first which floored her.

"Someone's back there," She'd spoken in English.

Konoka stared agape at her for what was a very long moment then tackled her in a hug. "You're back!"

"What?" Setsuna blinked at her.

"You…are back aren't you?" Konoka said hesitantly.

Looking at her weirdly Setsuna laughed and stroked her cheek, noses touching, "Ii mio angelo bello."

Konoka sighed, maybe not. "Mou this would be so much more romantic if I knew what you were saying."

She'd have to settle with cuddling for now which wasn't a bad thing either. They didn't speak for a little while and then Setsuna started to sing something in Italian, wrapping her arm around Konoka's shoulder and resting her cheek on her hair. Feeling warm and letting her voice lull her to sleep, the brunette closed her eyes.

Then the boat started to rock. Konoka rubbed her eyes sleepily as she felt Setsuna move away from her.

"Secchan, will you please stop worrying? It's probably nothing."

But Setsuna was starting to climb onto the tail end of the boat, squinting at the boat behind them and the weight made it tip a little backwards. Holding onto the sides of the boat as it began to wobble and rock Konoka made her way to Setsuna. There was a blinding flash and Setsuna cried out, toppling into the water with a splash.

"Secchan! Are you ok?" Konoka rushed to the side.

Gasping for air Setsuna paddled to the side and stuttered, "S-Si."

Konoka helped her up, hooking her finger in the waistband of her jeans and pulling her up. Unfortunately Setsuna slipped, reaching out blindly. Konoka dove forwards taking her hand but she tripped and ploughed into Setsuna ending up in the water as well. Floundering she took hold of the nearest thing which was the boat, thanking the good lord it was nearing the end of the ride.

She could see the guy at the end on the platform with his hand on the lever to stop the rides. But Setsuna was floundering like a fish on dry land. Swimming over to her Konoka wrapped her arms around her and dragged her through the water to the platform.

Taking a towel from the guy who looking at them mouth open, she threw it around Setsuna who was soaked to the bone and guided her out. She was crying. Konoka was hit with images from the time when she'd drowned and Setsuna had been the one to save her. She was still thinking about it when they found a park bench to sit together on later near a mirror funhouse. Setsuna's eyes were red and puffy and she hadn't spoken a single word.

For once in her life Konoka Konoe wasn't sure what to say. Then Setsuna mumbled, turning her head away, "Someone was watching us, ti amo."

Konoka was brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. She said gently, "It was probably just because we both fell. What happened, why didn't you swim?"

At this Setsuna stood up, looking pained. She whispered, kneeling down before her, "Forgive me. I…"

Konoka thought she knew what she'd see when she knelt down in front of her, shame and she was right. Kissing her on the lips Konoka pulled back, blushing slightly as Setsuna looked at her in surprise.

"If you're thinking about the time when you failed to save me at the river I don't' care," Konoka said, playing with her fingers. "I'm glad I'm the one that got to save you for once."

Blushing Setsuna said, "We should get you home now Konochan."

Konoka's eyes perked up. "You…"

Suddenly Setsuna leapt to her feet, pulling Konoka up and started to dash away. She didn't catch her breath until they'd come to a screeching halt. A man in a black suit with sunglasses was standing in front of them, though why he was wearing sunglasses at night time was anyone's guess.

"Alright Ojou-sama, fun's over. Your grand-father wants you back home," He reached out to take her arm but Setsuna rammed into him with her shoulder, holding the front of his suit and snarled.

She shoved him away but Konoka realized they were surrounded by at least three dozen men in black suits and sunglasses.

"Uh…Secchan I think we should go with them. I think grand-dad found out," Konoka suggested casually.

Setsuna thought it was a bad idea apparently. As the bodyguards advanced on them she ripped out Yuunagi and using the flat of her blade, moved faster than her eye could follow. Within a few moments they were all lying on the ground unconscious.

"…Are they alive?" Konoka blinked at Setsuna, aghast.

"Si," Setsuna nodded.

Then they heard the buzz of a walkie-talkie nearby. Setsuna grabbed her hand and sprinted away, nearly colliding into a girl who was wearing a scarf, a beret and sunglasses. Twisting her head over her shoulder she saw the girl's beret and sunglasses had fallen off revealing…Asakura? The spiky-haired girl dived behind a man who was selling a clown who was twisting balloons into animal shapes. She could see the bodyguards pointing and shouting at her.

She tripped and would've fell flat on her face if Setsuna hadn't swept her up in her arms and started to run. Skidding, Setsuna swerved around a corner to avoid banging into another person. Konoka's jaw dropped. That was Asuna! A ten-year old Asuna! She'd recognize those pigtails and bells anywhere.

"Negi! Oi, get over here I found them!" Asuna shouted, waving her arms wildly.

"What? Asuna, what are you doing heeeeeeere!" Konoka's voice ended in a shriek as Setsuna crashed into someone about three times her size, pitching them back on the ground.

It was one her guards, one of the new ones. He was bearing down on them like a giant.

"Alright now come on this has gone far-" Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Setsuna sprang to her feet and judo-flipped him so hard he landed on his tail-bone.

Taking Konoka's hand, she started to run again and together they dashed through the crowd as they were chased, veering, ducking and dodging around people. It became a game, a dance and she was laughing, adrenaline pumping through her body as she twirled around a couple, Setsuna holding her hand. She pirouetted in the air as Setsuna gave her a gentle push and slipped on some gravel but Setsuna was there and hoisted her up. Setsuna must've tripped or something because they were suddenly falling again.

But this time they hit something soft and bounced then rolled across something that felt like plastic. She had her head buried in Setsuna's chest, her hands gripping her clothes not caring that the both of them were wet. They hit a wall and rebounded, rolling until they came to a stop with Konoka on top.

"Owie…" Konoka pushed herself upwards and looked around. They were in an empty colourful bouncing castle.

Then Setsuna had her hand around her neck and had pulled her down with a yelp. The first thing she realized was that Setsuna was kissing her. That was all she really needed to know. She didn't care that Setsuna was dripping wet and as her hand slipped up underneath her dress Konoka hooked her arm around Setsuna's waist, pulling her closer to her. It was like butterflies had exploded in her stomach, tingles shot through her spine, through her body and her heart was beating the fastest it'd ever done.

She thought she heard fireworks somewhere in the distance. It felt so good, Setsuna's hands running up over skin like a massage, her body pressed against hers, their arms around each other and her kiss. Konoka looked into her eyes as her fingers combed her hair.

"I love you," Konoka whispered, touching her forehead with hers.

Setsuna didn't do or say anything. Then her eyes widened and she murmured, "K-Kono-chan what am I…?"

But Konoka had entwined her legs with hers and kissed her again on the lips, closing her eyes.

That was when she heard frenzied clicking like a photographer on speed, a triumphant yell that sounded a lot like Asuna and a splutter that sounded a lot like Negi. Then silence. Gasping for air, Konoka lifted her head to find three pairs of eyes on them.

"…Aw why'd you guys stop," Asakura stopped taking photos, lowering her camera.

Asuna had pulled Negi down to her level using the tie he was wearing and was covering his eyes with her other hand, "Don't look just don't look. You're not old enough to see this yet brat."

Kaede was smiling at Setsuna who had wriggled out from underneath her and was squeezing water out of her hair.

"Sakurazaki-san, come out with Konoka-Ojousama with your hands where we can see them or we'll be forced to take physical action," A voice boomed from a microphone outside somewhere.

Sighing Konoka rolled off Setsuna, hopping off the bouncing castle onto solid ground. Setsuna followed at a much slower pace, doing her best impression of a mute.

Things had been going so well.

* * *

><p>A.N: Nothing much to say here x.x. Hope I entertained y'all. The aftermath is right after this and there is much embarrassment to be had.<p>

Translations

Ii mio angelo bello=my beautiful angel

si=yes


	8. Singin' in the Rain

Singin' in the Rain

Evangeline had the biggest grin on her face in class the next day. When Setsuna walked into the classroom behind Konoka who looked extra happy today, she was instantly mobbed by half the class, all waving newspapers in her face. Setsuna stared, her jaw nearly dropping to the floor as she saw a picture of her and Konoka on the front page with the headline "A Bodyguard's Vow: Broken?" It showed her playing with Konoka's hair on the terrace outside her dorm room and whispering in her ear.

"W-W-What is this?" Setsuna stammered, swiping the newspaper out of Yuuna's hand.

"Did you two really French kiss each other?" Misa cried out eagerly.

"W-WHAT?"

"No Misa, Asakura told us that the French kiss happened when they were in the amusement park!" Sakurako chimed in and to Setsuna's horror, raised her paper to a page that had them in some heavy lip action in the bouncing castle.

"Oh well ok," Misa brightened and asked a shell-shocked Setsuna, "Uh…so from what Asakura was seeing she said you were a really good kisser. I was wondering…could you give me some pointers?"

Asakura, who had chosen to speak to Konoka who was sitting at her seat unpacking her books while humming a jaunty tune and looking as if she hadn't a care in the world, asked in a voice that carried across the room, "Soooo any comments on these allegations Konoka-san?"

Setsuna shot her a pleading look. She said flippantly, "No comment."

Breathing a sigh of relief the swordswoman squeezed in through the small mass of students and took her seat next to Zazie who patted her shoulder in a comforting kind of way.

"Uh…Setsuna-san?" It was Fuuka. She was looking nervous and had the newspaper in her hand.

Reigning in her anger Setsuna tried very hard to smile pleasantly at the shorter girl, "Yes Fuuka-san?"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Haruna snickering.

"Paru told me that you fought off like 100 men that were trying to kidnap Konoka-san at the amusement park," She began. "How'd you do it?"

"No Fuuka it was 200!" Fumika piped up.

"Nah I heard it was like 300," Yuuna argued. "They were surrounded by like 300 of her bodyguards armed with tranquilizers and they all fired at her and Setsuna fought off ALL of them and-"

"That is a fabricated story. No one was trying to kidnap Konoka-Ojousama and those numbers are exaggerated…by a lot. There were no tranquilizers involved…" Setsuna's eye twitched.

"This does look kind of suspicious though. Why did you throw a guy into a vending machine?" Yue mused. She was poring over a newspaper with Nodoka.

"And this part here, it says you broke this person's arm," Nodoka's eyes widened.

"Y-Yes but he-he's perfectly fine!"

"But that was only because you were trying to protect Konoka-san right?" Makie piped up.

Sinking even further into her seat Setsuna felt that nice shade of red coming back to her cheeks and just nodded. Asuna, who'd just walked into the room, gave her a sympathetic look as she took a seat beside Konoka.

"To be fair, I'm not sure about those last two things. It was dark I couldn't really see properly," Asakura said. "I mean those shots I got when I was hiding in the tree was better and I may as well have not snuck in on the Swan Boat Ride. The film on the video camera is really blurry and dark, no light you know so you can't even see anything properly."

"Um…if everyone would please be quiet now perhaps we should start the lesson?" Negi said, coming into the room behind Asuna.

* * *

><p>After class Setsuna was the first one to bolt out of there. Finding a spot near the Great Tree she sat down and put her head in her hands. She hadn't remembered any of it. All she'd known was that she'd spent half the day unconscious when Negi's potion hit her and when she woke up she was in a make-out session with Konoka. In a bouncing castle no less. With her hands all over her. Setsuna groaned, embarrassed.<p>

"I take it you liked my present Setsuna?" A familiar voice chuckled.

Head snapping up Setsuna saw Evangeline striding towards her with ChaChamaru at her side. The diminutive vampire was chortling to herself as if she'd heard the funniest joke in the world.

"You did this," Setsuna mumbled.

"No actually I didn't," Evangeline mused. She moved to a shadier spot beneath the tree and lay down on the grass, putting her hands behind her back. "I didn't think the old man would get involved but I guess after his daughter ran away without warning I had to tell him where she was. Would you believe he thought you'd kidnapped her and the two of you were going to elope?"

"So you're indirectly admitting you planned this whole fiasco," Setsuna deadpanned.

"I had nothing to do with the actions of that foolish reporter. All I did was suggest to her that going to the amusement park would be a good idea," Evangeline sniffed. "I can't be held responsible for what you idiots do in this class."

Rolling over so her back was facing Setsuna she fell silent.

"Master decided to wait in the Great Tree last night to see what would happen after your time at the amusement park," ChaChamaru explained. "She didn't realize you would come home so late so she fell asleep. I had to carry her back to her cabin."

"I…see," Setsuna stared at her in disbelief.

"Heey Setsuna, you planning on moping over there the entire study break?" Asuna called.

The redhead was standing further down near the bottom of the hill, her hands cupped around her mouth. Konoka was waving at her but she had that glint in her eyes and she was holding something behind her back. She also had a rose attached to the breast pocket of her school jacket. Excusing herself Setsuna walked down the hill, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Um ojou-sama why are you…" Setsuna trailed off as Konoka produced another rose from behind her back.

Giggling she leaned forwards and kissed her on the nose, putting the rose in Setsuna's open hands. "Welcome back Secchan. I never got to thank you for how much fun I had yesterday since you rushed off so fast when we got back to the dorms."

Stuttering Setsuna gripped the stem of the rose with more force than necessary, "T-thank…I'm sorry."

Konoka just gave her one of her affectionate looks that made Setsuna melt inside and fished out some photos from her book bag.

"Here, I got these photos off Chamo. I'm going to put them in a photo album I'm starting," Konoka said happily.

"…Why are we looking like that at each other?" Setsuna asked, looking at a photo of them sitting at a table across from each other eating ice-cream then to another photo of them together on the Ferris Wheel. "And w-what is with this-this why-why is on my hand on y-your…?"

"Oh uh that one was from Asakura," Konoka quickly took it back, putting it inside her bag hastily. "I asked her if I could keep some of the nicer ones she took while we were at the amusement park just for us."

Asuna chuckled, starting to walk, "You should see ones that Asakura took when you two did some serious smooching in class yesterday. Konoka had to do some serious word twisting to get her to hand over all the photos. There was like 20 of them."

"Yep and I have them all including the ones Chamo took in our room," Konoka piped up.

"Not just that but…do you want to tell her about the photo booth photos or should I?" Asuna said looking at Konoka.

Feeling a little scared, Setsuna shot Konoka a desperate look, "Photo booth?"

With an impish smile Konoka began to walk away, flourishing a strip of small 4 x 6 colour photos behind her back, "Not only that but I also got that photo of you pouting in class…that one I'm going to keep at the front."

Setsuna stood there eye twitching before rushing after her. "L-Let me have a look at those!"

* * *

><p>A.N: Hallulejah we are finished. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Hope y'll enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
